


First Attempt

by shadowsamurai



Series: Get Me to the Church on Time [1]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a wedding, but whose is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Attempt

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Where they hell are they?" Grace muttered, not for the first time.

Frankie smiled. "Don't worry, he'll be here."

"Yeah, but he might not be alive for very long after he does arrive," Mel added with a smile.

Grace glared at her. "This isn't funny, Mel; this is serious!"

Frankie's smile grew. "Calm down, Grace. They'll be here," she repeated.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Boyd! Get a move on or we'll be late!" Spencer yelled.

"I think we already are, Spence!" Boyd replied.

Spencer shook his head. "They'll kill us, especially Grace."

"And whose fault is that?" Boyd asked, looking at his junior officer.

Spencer grinned. "Yours, boss."

"Of course," Boyd said flatly, shaking his head. "Have you got everything? Bow tie? Courage? Rings?"

"I thought you had those."

Boyd glared at him. "Spence…."

Spencer grinned and held his hands up in surrender. "Everything's under control, boss. Now let's get going!"

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Grace turned to the vicar. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's holding them up."

The vicar smiled. "Not to worry. It makes a change for the groom to be late instead of the bride."

"If the groom is any later, you might be slotting in a funeral right after the wedding," Mel said to him.

"Look, I'm not worried," Frankie said. "I trust Spencer to get Boyd here on time."

Mel laughed. "I like the way you phrased that, Frankie."

Frankie grinned. "I try."

"How can you two be so calm?" Grace snapped.

Mel put her arm around Grace's shoulders. "It'll be fine, I know it will. They'll be here," she said firmly.

"How do you know?"

"Boyd wouldn't let you down; he loves you," Frankie replied gently, and Mel nodded her agreement.

"I hope you're right," Grace said.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd pulled up outside the church, the tyres screeching as the car stopped. "We are so dead," Spencer muttered, hurrying up the path, straightening his jacket as he went.

"And whose fault is that?" Boyd asked, striding next to him. "Please don't say mine again; I don't want to have to arrest you for lying."

Spencer stopped outside the doors. "Have we got everything?"

"I think so."

"Cold feet?"

"No. Why would I have?" Boyd asked.

Spencer grinned. "No particular reason."

Boyd looked at him seriously. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Spencer nodded. "Let's go."

They opened the doors and hurried down the aisle, their eyes downcast until they reached the front of the church.

"Where the hell have you been?" Grace asked, her voice a loud whisper.

Boyd cringed. "Someone wanted to help an old lady rescue her cat out of a tree," he replied, glaring at Spencer.

"You're not serious," Mel said, looking between the two men.

Spencer spread his hands. "What? It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I hope you didn't ruin your suit," Frankie said, giving him a warning glance.

"No, he sent me up the tree after the bloody cat instead," Boyd replied.

"Really, Boyd, at your age!" Grace chastised him.

Boyd looked suitably insulted. "My age, Grace? I'm not geriatric yet, thank you!"

Any further bickering was cut off by the vicar clearing his throat. "Now that you're here, can we proceed?"

"By all means, please do," Boyd all but begged him.

Spencer stood with Boyd, while Frankie, Grace and Mel stood together, all smiles and composure, but it was obvious the argument was far from over. Boyd brushed his suit front one last time and nodded to the vicar.

"Dearly beloved," the vicar began. "We are gathered here today to witness the joyous union between two people who obviously care about each other a great deal. Two people whose love shines brighter than the sun. Rarely have I had an opportunity to see such pure love between two people, and such a strong friendship as well."

"Wake me up when he's finished," Mel muttered, and the other four were suddenly overcome by coughing fits, which sounded suspiciously like laughter.

The vicar ignored them and carried on. Everyone was too polite to ask him to hurry up, but when Grace saw Boyd's fingers start to twitch and form fists, she caught the vicar's eye and managed to convey to him, silently, that speed would be a good idea.

"Spencer Jordan, do you take Frankie Wharton to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the vicar asked eventually.

"I do," Spencer replied, taking Frankie's hand and looking lovingly into her eyes.

"And do you, Frankie, take Spencer Jordan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I suppose so," Frankie said, squeezing Spencer's hand and grinning.

"The rings, please."

Boyd handed Spencer a ring, while Mel passed one to Frankie. The rings were placed on the correct fingers, and then the church exploded in noise as the vicar pronounced them husband and wife. The kiss that followed was one that nobody would forget in a hurry.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"So how did you enjoy being best man?" Grace asked later on, when she and Boyd were dancing at the reception.

"I didn't. Being a groom is much easier," he replied, rolling his eyes.

Grace laughed. "Spence wasn't that bad, was he?"

"I had to practically dress him, Grace. Button his shirt, tie his laces, do his bowtie for him," Boyd said. "I drew the line at helping him with his sock and trousers, though."

"Underwear?"

"Grace!" She laughed again. "What about you? Did you enjoy your 'duties'?" he asked, enjoying the way Grace snuggled under his chin as they danced.

"I did, although I think Frankie and Mel were amused that I was more frantic than Frankie was."

"You didn't think I'd get Spence here on time?"

"Well, you didn't," Grace pointed out. "Actually, we were more worried Spence wouldn't be able to get *you* to the church on time."

"Thanks. It's nice to be loved and trusted so much," Boyd said sarcastically.

Grace dislodged herself slightly to kiss his cheek, and then resumed her position; to anyone else, it appeared she was literally attached to Boyd, as it wasn't clear where one ended and the other began.

"Grace," Boyd said after a while, his tone low, serious and thoughtful.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever think about getting married?"

Grace stopped moving, which meant Boyd had to stop as well. "Why?" she asked. Disengaging Grace once again, Boyd took her hand and led her outside.

"Do you think he's going to…?" Frankie asked Spencer as they danced.

"Fiver says no," Spencer replied.

"I bet ten he does," Mel added.

Since Boyd and Grace became an official couple, and Spencer and Frankie started dated, Mel had felt like the fifth wheel on a car. At least until Spencer introduced her to one of his friends. Mel had acted nonchalant, but she had to admit that Chris was almost everything she'd been looking for. They had no plans to marry any time soon, but they was also no chance of them separating the near future.

Frankie shook her head. "You two are awful, betting on them like that."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Spencer said, kissing his wife.

"Spoilsport," Mel replied before moving off with Chris.

"Though I have to say, I'm with Spence. He won't," Frankie added, grinning.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd stood behind Grace, his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin on her shoulder. "I wasn't trying to worry you," he said quietly. "I was just asking."

"You know the others think that's the next logical step for us, don't you," Grace stated. "Getting married, I mean."

Boyd nodding gently. "Grace…," he started.

Grace turned slightly and placed a finger on his lips. "Boyd, don't."

He smiled, kissed her finger and removed it. "Let me finish first, Dr. Foley. I may just surprise you."

Grace returned the smile and kissed him on the lips before turning back around and leaning against him. "You already have. Go on."

"You know I love you, and I like the way we are at the moment," Boyd continued. "But if at some point in the future, or even now, if you wanted to get married, I'd be happy with that." He felt Grace stiffen slightly and carried on quickly. "*But* if you never wanted to get married, I'd be happy with that too. Whatever happens, Grace, I'm happy with *you*. And I hope you're happy with me. We can carry on living in separate houses, only see each other a couple of nights a week and never get married, if that's what you want. Or we can buy a house of our own, live together and get married tomorrow. As long as you're happy."

Grace was speechless. She never thought Boyd was capable of being so considerate, and he was right; he had surprised her, just like he kept doing.

Unable to find the words to answer him, Grace just turned in his arms and cupped his face with both hands. She looked at him for a long time, just staring into his eyes until she was *sure* Boyd knew how much she appreciated what he had just said, and how much she appreciated *him*.

Then Grace tilted her head up, brought Boyd's down, and kissed him. Boyd thought it was everything a kiss should be: tender, sweet, passionate, loving, seductive, fiery, and most importantly, sincere.

"Do you think they'll notice if we leave early?" Grace asked once they separated.

"What did you have in mind?" Boyd replied, smiling.

"Well, I thought first we could go back to my place or yours," Grace said, trailing her hand down his neck and his chest, slipping it under his jacket and round to his back. "And then maybe we could look at houses. And then just take it from there."

Boyd felt a lump grow in his throat and he tried to swallow it. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"No, but that's okay. It makes it all the more special when you do say it." Grace smiled and kissed him again briefly. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way."

FIN


End file.
